far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 386 - Paleontology
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 386 - Paleontology is the three hundred eighty-sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-second episode of Season 5. Video Overview $8,200 for Child's Play Charity Getting out of the Hidey Hole, Kurt sees a Creeper try to enter after he leaves it. The Child's Play Charity is exactly at $8,200, the goal of Season 2 of the series. The original goal was $820 as in 820 hours to walk straight to the Far Lands, and it was upped to $8,200 and when it was reached FLoB-athon 2011 was held. Space News Finally the Delta 4 got to launch a geosynchronous satellite into space. An Aryane 5 launched the final ATV to the International Space Station to provide a boost to 300 kilometers also occurred. The Rosetta spacecraft is going to reach the Comet 67P/Churyumov–Gerasimenko and land, and the first photos showed that it was actually a double nucleus comet. Question: Any chance of a Careful Wolfie mug in black? Spreadshirt only has the white coffee mug available and there is going to be a promotion with the SUMMER14 code, 20% off $30 or more orders August 5-12. Question: I was wondering if you were going to be posting your videos in 1080p or even 4k quality when it becomes available? Non-Minecraft videos are uploaded in 1080p. Minecraft is only in 720p as Kurt does not see that much of a quality bump in 1080p and it saves time and space. Higher than 1080p, Kurt has used that on Stellarium and Space Engine quality and uses 1440p. Question: Are you into photography? Kurt enjoys photography and he took film photography classes in college where he had to do the chemical baths and dark room work. Astrophotography is pretty difficult and has to take black and white photos and convince them. 2012 CME In 2012 there was a Coronal Mass Ejection, a CME, pointed away from Earth that was off the maximum charts. If it did hit the Earth, it would have caused $2 trillion dollars in damage and caused global aurora. The chances of a CME hitting Earth is 12%, a huge chance. Question: What's the first movie you remember seeing at the cinema? Kurt has a vivid memory of Jurassic Park and in the 3rd grade invited a bunch of friends to see the movie. Question: Have you ever walked out of a cinema before the movie was done? There was a movie theater Kurt stopped going to just because it was very poor quality. Question: What is your favorite movie quote? Garry Oldman in The Professional's 'BRING EVERYONE!' is a good quote. Question: If someone were to make a movie of your life, who do you hope would play you? Jason Statham is an obvious choice, but David Letterman could be an old Kurt. Question: Have you ever hiked a portion of the Appalachian Trail and would you like to? Kurt has never really been to the northeast except New York once. He then builds the Hidey Hole and sleeps Trivia * Kurt builds the final Hidey Hole for the first time. * The end slate links to Call of Duty: United Offensive - 13 - Fire is Hot, Let's Play SpinTires - 23 - Yer My Boy, Blue!, and GRID Auosport Career Mode - 27 - The Longest Season.